As use of head-mounted display devices becomes more prevalent, an increasing number of users can participate in an experience in which content is displayed via augmented reality techniques, mixed reality techniques, and/or virtual reality techniques. Furthermore, more and more people are wanting to create these experiences for a particular purpose (e.g., an employee training experience for new employee training, a marketing experience for potential purchasers of a service such as a vacation or an item such as a pair of skis, etc.).
However, creation of these experiences is limited to developers that possess high-level skills and technical capabilities. For example, to create an experience, a person must have the technical capability to program the spatial aspects of a three-dimensional scene, the motion of objects in the three-dimensional scene, the texture of objects in the three-dimensional scene, the lighting of objects in the three-dimensional scene, and so forth. The average person does not possess these high-level skills and technical capabilities, and thus, the average person is typically unable to create these types of experiences.